1.16: Custom Added Things for Nether Update (FANON)
Nether Update's back 29th February 2020. :D TheRandomBlock (talk) 18:04, February 3, 2020 (UTC) This update things planned are mine. WHAT'S WRONG? Blocks Colored Torch * Made with 1 dye and 1 torch in a shapeless recipe; this recipe provides two Colored Torches. * Have light level of 15, except Blue, Red, Purple and Green Torches, which have a light level of 14. * Red Torches generate in both Nether Villages. Graves * Spawn in Blue Nether Wart Forest and Soulsand Valley. * Made with 3 iron ingots, 2 sticks (or blaze rods), and 2 coarse dirts like that: Wood * Added cherry and dark trees, saplings, sticks, and every wood based block. * Black wood planks now have its wood based blocks. Sleeping Bag * A bed that does not reset your spawn point. * Made with 2 carpets and 1 bed in a row. * Comes in all colors that beds come in. * Looks like the top of a bed, but has a thickness of a carpet. * It can be used to sleep in Nether or End. * Red and Brown Sleeping Bags appear in both Nether Villages, and Pigmen and Piglins can sleep on them. Crying Obsidian * Made with 4 obsidians, 4 Ghast or Vex Tears, and 1 Lapis Lazuli: * Used to respawn in Nether or End. Nether Lamp * Made with 2 Lanterns and 2 Netherracks in a shapeless recipe. * Gives a light level of 12. Bloodstone * Made with 9 Bloodstone Chunks. * Purely a decorative block. Nether Chest * Works like Ender Chest. * Made with surrounding a Nether Star with 8 Bloodstones. Limestone and Dacite * Limestone appears in Steppe and Valley Villages. * Dacite appears in Volcano Biome. * Have polished variants. Stairs * Added black wood, bloodstone, limestone and dacite stairs. Slabs * Added black wood, bloodstone, limestone and dacite slabs. Walls * Added bloodstone, limestone, dacite and all polished stone walls. Stripped Cactus * An Axe can be used on a Cactus to create this. Weaponry and Items Pistol * Similar to „Blowgun” from Minecraft 1.15: Update for Everyone. * Made with 2 wood planks and a piece of flint in a shapeless recipe. * A ranged weapon which uses Bullets for ammo. * Has a lot more range than a bow. * Does not need to charge. * Does 5 hp damage per hit. * Fired bullets vanish upon hitting something. * Can have the Multishot, Piercing, Infinity, and Power enchantments applied to it. * When it hits an entity, it has a 50% chance of giving that enemy the spiked status effect for 30 seconds. Bullet * Made with 1 gunpowder and 1 iron nugget in a shapeless recipe. * Stackable to 32. * Deal 5 hp damage with a pistol. Grilled Cactus * Created by cooking Cactus in a Furnace or Smoker. * Restores 4 Hunger Points. Peanut/Cashew * Have both 20% chance to appear in oak trees and 25% chance on birch trees. * Can be used to make Peanut Butter and Cashew Butter, respectively. * Restores 3 Hunger Points. Peanut Butter/Cashew Butter * Made with 4 peanuts or cashews. * Restores 5 Hunger Points. Peanut Butter Cake * Made in a shapeless recipe with 1 Peanut Butter/Cashew Butter, 1 Milk Bottle or Milk Bucket, 1 Wheat and 1 Egg. * Restores 10 Hunger Points. Apple Pie * Made with 1 Apple, 1 Egg, and 1 Wheat. * Restores 8 Hunger Points. Haunted Essence * Made with 4 Bluehell Poison, 3 Nether Warts, and 1 Potion of Harming like that: * Can be used to teleport to the Haunted Forest. * When drank, it deals 1 hp damage, and gives Slowness II and Weakness I. Essence of Regeneration * Made with 1 Potion of Regeneration, 4 Red Dyes, 3 Emeralds, and 1 Bottle o' Encnanting like that: * Can be used to teleport to the Enchanted Biome. * It gives Speed II, Strength IX and Jump Boost II when drank. Mobs Piglin and hoglin would be announced... here is 6 other mobs :) * Nether Bull - Works like Ender Bulls, but runs away from a player not holding a nether wart. Unless it will attack. Has 20 hp, deals 3 hp damage and is hostile. Drops 2 nether warts on death. * Skeleton Villager - The winning mob in Minecraft Fanon Minecon 2020, created by UndeadNcore (39% votes). Can be cured, will use a crossbow to shoot Villagers (in Overworld) or Pigmen (in Nether) on sight. Has 24 hp and is neutral. Drops arrows and arrows of slowness on death. Rare chances in dropping a crossbow and emeralds. Spawn in all biomes except oceans, and in * Deer - The second place mob in MFM 2020, created by DinosaursRoar (38% votes). Has 10 hp and does not attack anything. They can be bred with grass. They drop Venison and Grass. * Lion - The male lion is an aggressive mob that attacks you on sight. The female lion stays back and protects her cubs. In order to breed, you need a male lion and a female lion. Spawns in valleys, forests and taigas. * Snow Lion - The male and female snow lions work like normal lions. In order to breed, you need a male lion and a female lion. Spawn in tundras and cold taigas. * Redoomed Knight - One of the competing mobs in MFM 2020.